Fulefjer Bird Feathers
by Kidea
Summary: RyouxBakura. This is a bit wierd and it's something I came up with for a reason why Ryou hides his ears under his hair. We have seven chapters!
1. Feathers

_**ENTRY ONE**_

I'm sitting here in this dark cave all alone, unless you count the bloody, dead body that hangs limp in my arms. The tears a flowing freely down my checks. Why me, why does all this shit happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? I'm writing this journal so people know what really happened when they find our bodies…that is if they find our bodies. I guess I will start from the beginning.

I've always hidden my ears beneath my thick hair because I've always thought I had really strange looking ears. Kind of pointy, but not a though I was an elf or anything, just pointy. I always hated it so I covered up my ears. But when I turned sixteen it got worse. My ears started really itching and it sort of hurt to touch them. I was left in this, although you might call it over reacting, throbbing agony.

I woke up one morning and the pain seemed to have subsided over night. I looked in the mirror and pulled back my hair so I could survey whatever damage might have been caused. My scream woke my yami from his room down in the basement. My room is on the second floor of our house. I hear his footsteps faintly but as I knew he was reaching my rooms his footsteps grew fainter. I flashed back to reality as my yami's strong arm prevented me from cracking my head open on the wooden floor of my room. He helped me up and I pushed him away and ran to the bathroom and splashed my face with water so I was positive I was actually awake. I cautiously pulled back my hair to revel my ears once more. I gasped as to my horror I hadn't been dreaming. Small light grey feathers were protruding from the cartilage at the tips of my ears. My yami walked into the bathroom and paled when he saw my ears. I let my hair drop back into my face and I couldn't hold it back any more, I fell to my knees and began to sob. My darker half walked up behind me and gently rubbed me back in a comforting way. I flinched at his touch, he was never this nice. It seemed like he actually cared for me, for once in the time we had 'shared' a body he was actually caring about me! His hand felt warm as it travelled in calming circles on my back. I sigh and slump my shoulders.

"Are you ok Ryou?". His words cut into my thoughts. He just asked me if I was alright…he's never done that before, maybe he does care.

"Ryou?". I gasped to myself. Ryou he just called me by my real name. Up until now he's only ever called me hikari, his weaker half or land lord, as if I'm just the owner of his property. I hated him. But since that morning things changed.

His voice lost its caring tone.

"Hello is anyone in there? I asked you a question!"

"Sorry Bakura, I'm not sure. But unless my sight is deceiving me I'm GROWING FEATHERS OUT my…". I stopped, for I just notice something about Bakura. I was growing feathers out my ears, that I could easily cover…Bakura had the same silver feathers growing out of his head. I couldn't suppress giggles. He just looked so funny. He looked at me sharply but I couldn't hold my laughter in.

"What, what is it? What are you laughing at?". He'd always been very demanding.

"You…". I didn't know what else to say so I pointed to the mirror. I watched him walk over and cautiously look into the mirror. His eyes widened with horror when he saw the feathers. I burst out laughing.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY RYOU!" he screamed. I knew to him it wasn't that funny but for me it was rather entertaining.


	2. Complications

Kidea: Ack I had no idea what to write for this one so I'm sorry it's late but this and Fangirls are being worked on at the same time…as is Kunata Tenshin. Enjoy chapter two!

_**ENTRY 2**_

We spent the next few days at home, there was no way either of us were leaving the house. The feathers on my ears were getting larger and I was starting to get horrid back pains between my shoulder blades. the pain is accompanied but large, bruised lumps on my back. It does nothing but cause me pain with every movement I make. It hurts. I look over at Bakura who is sitting beside me plucking feathers from his head angrily. I smile weakly and he looks at me with a pissed off yet caring smile…is that even possible, well he pulled it off. I looked up as the phone broke the sound of the music coming from my computer. I slowly get up as it hurts to move and I pick up the noisy phone.

"Hello Ryou speaking."

"Hey Ryou it's Yugi, are you ok you haven't been at school for ages and we're all really worried about you, I mean even Malik and Marik are worried about you so are you sure you're ok? Do you want me to bring your homework over and I'm sorry I'm just really worried about you." I listened to the tri coloured boy ramble very fast down the phone.

"Yugi I'm fine, I'm just…a bit unwell. But no thank-you I'll get my homework when I return to school and just tell everyone I'm ok and not to worry too much." I smiled at the smaller hikari's worried voice.

"Ok Ryou I'll do that. But please let us come over, it's been like four days. We miss you and why hasn't Bakura been at school either?" Yugi asked not wanting to pry but just worried for his friends safety.

"Oh Bakura has been looking after me. But please don't come I don't want you to get sick too." I said hastily and the feathers sprouting from my ears twitched.

"We wont get sick I promise. We'll come over tomorrow after school," Yugi said like that was the end of it, "See you tomorrow Ryou-chan." Yugi said and hung up the phone.

"Wait Yugi-!" I yelped and was cut off by dial tone.

"What was that all about?" Bakura asked. He was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Yugi said he's bringing my homework over tomorrow after school…he's brining the gang too." I said sadly. What would the gang think when they got here.

Kidea: Fro all those who wanted explanation that wont come until two rather important people in the story come…you'll just have to keep reading. Oh but I will tell you something that bugs me, pronunciation. The story is called Fuglefjer. This is Danish for Bird Feathers. My family is Danish so yes my mum came up with the name. Anyway Fuglefjer is pronounced fool-a-feur (the last bit you say like the name fleur without the l. Hope that makes sence.


	3. AN I'm really sorry

Hey guys and girls,

This is an A/N because I'm taking so long. No I'm sorry it's not the next chapter. I'm sorry I'm taking so long to complete stuff but I had my end of year exams to contend with and I just haven't been really inspired to type. I'm working on the next chapters right now, I swear! I try to finish them as soon as possible. I hope you've been enjoying the story so far and thank you so much for all your reviews. They inspire me but I need some more self motivation to do this story. I honestly didn't think it would be so popular…well not this popular at least. I'm very happy that I got so many reviews form everyone. I promise I will work really hard on the story and get you an update ASAP!

Love Kidea


	4. Discovery

Kidea: Ok I know it took a while but I finally finished chapter three. I have exams to deal with so this is not as easy as some may think. I'm sorry but you will just have to wait for a real explanation. It won't be too long since the first important character is appearing probably next chapter and then in two or three chapters you'll get the character Ryou will be please to meet…just trust me.

ENTRY 3 

A loud knock awoke me the next day. I watched my disgruntled dark storm down the hall looking ready to kill who ever it was.

"Bakura!" I called as he stalked past my door. He turned to look at me and cocked his head to the side.

"It's them. You may wish to hide those feathers on your head if you do intend on opening the door." I said passing him a cap.

"Ha the blasted things sprouting from my head are the least of my problems!" Bakura snapped at me. The doorbell rang again and I watched my dark twitch.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"This!" He snarled and removed his pants (much to my horror) to reveille smallish white peacock looking feathers starting to sprout from his tailbone. I suppressed the urge to giggle as he pulled his pants back on and cocked his hip to the side looking very pissed off. The doorbell gave a bunch of rings one after another and Bakura gave a shout and stormed up the hall. I heard the door open with a slam and I had a feeling that I would need to make repairs to the wall near the door…and probably the door itself. I needed to do some renovating anyway. I heard voices and then footsteps. I made sure the feathers were well hidden and I came out to say hello.

"Ryou!" Yugi called and ran over and gave me a hug.

"Hello Yugi-chan." I smiled weakly and patted him on the head. I hear shouting and look up. Bakura and Yami are already in the middle of a heated argument.

"What have you been doing to poor Ryou!" Yami shouted accusingly at Bakura.

"I haven't done anything! You take a look at him! Does he look like I've raped him or beat him!" Bakura screeched angrily. I laughed gently.

"I'm fine Yami-san." I said calmly touching Yami on the shoulder. He looked up at me and sighed but still glared at Bakura. Bakura glared right back and they silently agreed to leave each other alone…for the sake of my house. They probably would have destroyed it in the heat of the battle.

We all sat down and talked for a while before Bakura got up to get a drink. Things went wrong, they were bound to eventually. I watched him get up and go to the fridge; you could see the slight bulge in his pants where the tails feathers were growing. I guess I wasn't the only on who could see them. Marik got up and walked up behind Bakura.

"Hey Bakura what's this." He demanded and reached out to pull on Bakura's tracksuit pants. Bakura whipped around clutching his tailbone.

"It's nothing!" He blurted out and cautiously turned back around and continuing to look for the bottle of coke he put in there last week. I could hear Yami snickering behind me at Bakura's jumpy actions and I hear the thud of Yugi's hand smacking Yami over the head. Marik obviously wasn't satisfied with Bakura's answer and he grabbed my yami's pants and dacked him. I cringed as huge white peacock feathers spread out since Bakura's pants were no longer holding them down. Bakura yelped and ripped his pants back up and pressed his back into the fridge door. He was a dark shade of pink and his hands were trying to push the feathers behind his back. Marik stared for a second before bursting out into hysterics and pointing at Bakura's feathers. I have to admit he did look pretty funny and he slid down the fridge and sat on the floor looking pissed off and sad. I suddenly felt really sorry for Bakura and I got up and walked over to him. I knelt down next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry…let's hope we can explain it." I said referring to the whole problem and not just his tail feathers. He looked up at me with thanks in his eyes; it was something I'd never seen before. I felt something well up inside me and I felt the urge to hug Bakura close, like my heart knew his arms were one of the safest places to be right now. I blushed softly and smiled at him but his face had changed and he was now glaring daggers at Marik. If looks could kill the next passing butterfly would probably have spontaneously combust (A/N-Catch fire). He lunged at Marik who got the shock of his life when he was thrown back by the force of Bakura's body slamming into his chest. I lept up and grabbed Bakura and we fell to the floor in a flurry of arms and legs. I could feel my hair flip up off my ears and I saw Bakura's beanie skid across the kitchen floor.

_Oh gods, this couldn't get any worse._ I thought sadly and let my head flop on Bakura's back and he gave a heavy sigh. The silence was deafening and you could hear the wind blowing outside, yet the trees were still. I could almost see the tumbleweed skitter through my lounge room as everyone stood there and stared (A/N-My ball is round and pink can't you see, my ball is soft and really squishy, my ball smells a little vinegary…sorry guys I love Puni Puni Poemy).

"Fuglefjer." Yami whispered quietly. At the time I had no idea what he was talking about but know I know. I wish I had known then what I know now. There was a soft click of a door that only I seemed to hear.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Joey said louder than he wanted to and I felt like dieing.

"I think I got here just in time. I think it is time to explain this to you Ryou." I heard the voice I'd been desperate to here since this whole ordeal began.

"Otou-san." I said as the tears welled up in my eyes.

Kidea: Yay we meet helpful character #1! Ryou's Daddy! He shall explain it a bit and the next helpful character will finish off the explaining. Sorry about the wait Thanks all the readers for their patience


	5. Explainations

Kidea: Ok yes it's time for chapter four. At last Ok, Ryou's daddy will explain and then we'll meet the other important character at the end…or next chapter. Anyway let's get on with it -

_**ENTRY 4**_

"Otou-san." I said as the tears welled up in my eyes. My father smiled warmly and I burst into tears and flung myself into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and stroked my hair comfortingly.

"Don't cry Ryou. You need to understand what's happening, I'm here to tell you." He said as he held my shoulders, pushing me away and looking into my eyes. I sniffed and nodded. I heard Bakura get up off the floor and mumble something. Marik was still snickering at Bakura's head and tail feathers.

"Shut up Marik. It's not fucking funny." My yami snapped at the tanned Egyptian psycho. My father gave a soft laugh and looked down at me and smiled.

"I believe this needs explaining to all present." He sighed and we all found a spot in the lounge room so that he could tell us what was going on.

"This better be a good explanation." Bakura snarled and hunched over and folded his arms across his chest. My father sighed heavily and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I think I should start from the beginning," Father said like this was going to be a long story. I was ready; I just wanted to know what was going on. Father shuffled in his seat and I glared at Marik who was still trying not to laugh at Bakura, "Eighteen years ago I was lying in the dust on an excavation in a remote part of Egypt. It had been an immensely long and hot day and I hadn't had much to drink. So as I lay there watching the sun go down behind the pyramids I saw a winged figure fly into the sun and over me. I thought I was hallucinating because of dehydration but when the figure landed next to me I knew she was real. She had long white hair and deep crimson eyes and she seemed rather frightened of me but whatever she had been flying from scared her more. I walked over to her and she tried to take flight again only to fall back to the dirty ground. I could see her wing was bleeding and yet I wasn't bothered by this odd feature. I took her to my tent and I healed her wing and checked to make sure none of her tail feathers were damaged," Father said and then looked between me and Bakura, "Oddly enough, Bakura seems to have gained tail feathers rather than you Ryou."

"Stupid feathers." Bakura mumbled darkly.

"I'll continue shall I? Slowly the girl began to gain trust in me and I learned her name was Sora. She had been flying from poachers who were after her wings, which are rather sort after on the black market. Slowly we fell in love and she fell pregnant with Ryou. Before we knew about this she said she had to return to her world. I was sad to watch her go and amazed when she came back only a week later as we prepared to leave Egypt. She told me she was carrying a child and that she wished to give birth with me by her side. So we left for Japan together and nine months later she gave birth to Ryou. She was so happy with the beautiful baby boy and she cried for hours after when she knew she had to return to her world. She was forbidden to bring Ryou with her and we came up with the story that I would tell Ryou when he became old enough to understand that his mother was dead." Father finished and he shifted his gaze to me and I sat there feeling slightly numb. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and looking up expecting to see father's face I was shocked to see a sympathetic looking Bakura. I sniffed and leaned into his warm touch and couldn't help but wrap my arms around his waist and cry.

"So she's not dead?" I sniffed and looked at father over Bakura's shoulder. He shook his head and I looked at everyone else to see them looking out the window in awe and I followed their gaze and shook Bakura's shoulder and pointed to the winged figure in the sun. The body loomed closer and father ran outside. As soon as the woman's feet touched the ground father embraced her and she hugged him back. I knew instantly it was my mother.

Kidea: Aww cuteness. There you go, Ryou's mother is my second explanation character and I'm thinking about finally completing Ryou's transformation in the next chapter…we'll see how I go


	6. Wings

Kidea: Ok, time for another chapter. I am getting very sad with because no-one reviews there. Most of my reviews come from but now I don't get any reviews for fangirls there because it got removed.

Bakura: So review or die!

Sora: Don't be so harsh. Kidea doesn't own anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh.

Ryou: Yay mummy got to do the disclaimer

ENTRY 5 

"Oka-san!" I cried out and ran outside and wrapped my arms around my mother. She smiled so kindly.

"Ryou-chan. You've grown into such a handsome young man. I wish I had been there for you." She said sadly and hugged me tightly. She was so warm…I wish I could give her one last hug. Uh, my tears are smearing this entry damn it.

"I'm just glad you're here now." I said and smiled up at her happily. My eyes trailed over her soft wings. They were a tanned colour as were the feathers coming from under her hair, most likely her ear feathers. I gave a sudden shriek of pain as my back felt like it was about the burst. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Ryou!" I heard Bakura's distressed voice and I felt my feet leave the ground. My mother was flying me to the lounge.

"James! Where's the bathroom?" She called to my father.

"Follow me Sora." I could barely run and I felt strong arms lift me up gently bridle style. I looked up and to my surprise I saw Bakura carrying me looking very worried. The gang was following behind looking curious and worried. I was laid on some towels that had been placed on the floor and pulled off my shirt.

"Uh…Oka-san…what…what's ah! What's happening?" I said threw pained gasps. I'd never seen Bakura look so worried.

"Your wings are coming through." She said and looked around her eyes landing on Bakura and his large tail feathers.

"Don't say anything." He snarled darkly.

"Be nice to my family yami." He gasped and he glared and then nodded.

"Please, can you get us some ice?" Mother asked my yami. Bakura nodded obediently and ran off. I didn't want him to leave and I was happy when he came back. He sat down next to me and placed the ice on the bruised lumps on my back. I slid my hand into his free one and he gave it a tight squeeze. For the first time I felt like he cared about me. I gave another scream and I felt the blood trickle down my back and sides and soaking the towels. I felt like something was trying to rip through my skin…and something did. I don't think I've ever screamed so loud in my life. I bit down on my lower lip and I tasted the blood in my mouth. The last thing I heard was Bakura screaming before I blacked out.

When I woke up I was lying in my bed. My back wouldn't stop hurting and it felt heavy.

"Ryou? Hey guys Ryou's awake." I heard Malik's voice call out.

"Are you ok Ryou-chan?" I looked up and saw Yami looking concerned. I nodded slightly.

"I just feel weird. My back hurts." I mumbled and smiled weakly.

"Yes your wings came through faster than I thought." My mother said softly and knelt beside my bed. I felt it all come crashing down…literally. My wings dropped and fell on my head. I yelped and sat up slowly. Looking around my eyes landed on my mirror. There they were, big wings too and similar feathers on my ears. They looked kind of like owl wings and they were dark grey at the top and slowly became white at the very tips of bottom feathers.

"So…this is me…" I choked and sniffed back the urge to cry. Bakura came in followed by Marik.

"Look Kura's feather fell off!" Marik grinned and held up large white peacock feathers. They were all pushed together and then he fanned them out danced around with them. I giggled but still felt like crying. Now I was the only one, it hadn't been so bad when Bakura had feathers too. My yami sat down on my bed and placed a hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help but fall into his chest and sob. He pulled me into a soft comforting hug…only now to I realize how loving his actions were.

Kidea: Ok so that's chapter five! Woot, I'm very proud! Hope the style isn't changing too much. I'm having trouble sticking to one style when I'm writing other fanfics.


	7. Breeds

Kidea: Hello again! I've finally got some motivation to write! That makes me happy! Oh yes and for ryou's succubi who seemed confused by what the Fuglefjers were, they are half bird half human…it's a made up breed of bird that me and my mate came up with. It's not real! Sorry that's probably rather obvious. Anyway let's get on with it.

Jounichi: Kidea has also started using everyone's Japanese names, sorry if there is any confusion.

ENTRY 6 

It was only a day since my wings came through and I was so sore I could barely move. Bakura was being so nice. He kept bringing me anything I needed he was being so kind. He would sit beside me until I was asleep and only now do I realize how much I really need him. We were all sitting around watching a movie…Lord of the Rings I think. But that does not really matter. Yugi was flicking through a book and Jounichi was hanging over his shoulder. Yami and Seto were engrossed in the movie as the cuddled up to each other, Malik and Marik had rulers from my pencil case and were playing out the battle scenes, while Otogi and Honda were getting bored with movie but watching anyway. Aragorn and Arwen were in the middle of their little elvish love talk when Oka-san and Otou-san walked in. I lept up and gave my mother a hug much to Bakura's surprise since I had been lying with my head in his lap while he checked my wings for damaged feathers. He'd watched Oka-san teach me how to so he knew too.

"Ryou honey, we need to talk to you." Mother said looking down at me smiling happily, so I figured it couldn't be bad. Now that I think, it wasn't bad. But it has made itself feel so bad that I need to end it.

"What's wrong?" Bakura voice came from behind me.

"Oh nothing is wrong. It is that Ryou must come with me to our world. Her Ladyship expects him, I was sent to come and help the newest member of the Fuglefjer community back to our world." She said calmly but I saw distress flicker across Bakura's face.

"You're not going to take him away are you!" Malik cried out and Marik accidentally poked him in the chest with his 'sword'.

"No she's not. But Ryou must go to the Fuglefjer world and…well I'm not sure what happens after that." Otou-san said and looked to my mother for help. She smiled.

"I have been told he will meet with Her Ladyship and he will decide his place in this world or ours. Though I'm not sure what is meant by that."

"Oh…ok then. What…um…how do we get there?" I asked. There were so many questions flooding through my mind but I decided to keep it simple.

"It's a secret sweetie. No human may ever know."

"But I want Bakura to come with me!" I shouted, I didn't want to go without him. Suddenly I gasped when I realized what I'd said and I blushed darkly. Mother looked at me sadly and then smiled at Bakura, who was also blushing slight.

"I shall ask. He has been so wonderfully kind to you and no human has ever shown such affection to a Fuglefjer, other than James of course." Oka-san smiled and kissed my father's cheek before walking out of the room.

"Wonder what she's doing." Otogi said watching Sora's (A/N-That's Ryou's mum's name) tanned wings disappear around the corner.

"She's probably sending a request with the swallow that followed her hear. I do believe that is her breed. There you go Ryou, you mother is a swallow. Though I am curious of your breed." Otou-san smiled warmly and studied my wings, petting them softly and I winced. My back was still tender after my wings came through. My mother poked her head around the door and smiled.

"I have sent a request with Anoku. He will return within a few hours." She said and hugged me tightly.

"Anoku is the swallow's name right?" I asked looking up at her. She nodded and stroked my hair lovingly, "Will I have a companion of my breed too?" She nodded again.

"Found it! It looks exactly like you Ryou!" Yugi suddenly cried, making everyone jump.

"What the hell is your problem you damn chibi!" Bakura snarled and Yugi shied away, Jounichi wrapping his arms around Yugi protectively.

"What'd ya find Yug?" Jou asked resting his chin on Yugi's shoulder as the smaller boy opened th book again.

"I found Ryou's breed of bird. That's what I've been looking for." He grinned holding up a large, thick bird encyclopedia. I walked over and took the book from my friend and read the name of the bird displayed on the page.

"What'd he find Ryou?" Yami asked tearing his eyes away from the TV.

"The Grey Falcon. And he's right. It's wings match mine perfectly." I said looking at the falcon and over at the mirror to see my own wings.

"Cool, a bird of prey." Marik grinned and Seto looked up and smile.

"I didn't think you ate much meat Ryou." He said and went back to watching the movie.

"I don't."

Kidea: Hope that was ok guys. Sorry if it was too short --

I'm sorry I've been taking so long with this update. I just got back to school and I've got a mountain of work, I'm still settling in to my new job and I just got a new boyfriend. Please be nice because I'm very very sorry '


End file.
